Paper Cut
by bluestreaker14
Summary: It’s a different pain. It’s a pain she never expected to feel, especially with him. And yet every morning she wakes up and sees his face and she feels that pain. Harmless at first. But by the end of the day, she’s dieing inside. Smitchie? rating in case
1. Paper Cut

**ok, so, here's my new oneshot! it's kinda sorta Smitchie but it's sad. i made Shane a jackass. lol! i was listening to this song (Paper Cut by Vanessa Hudgens) and this idea popped into my head so i wrote it. not that great but it works! lol!**

A very exhausted Mitchie climbed into the empty king-sized bed belonging to her boyfriend of the past two years. Where was her boyfriend now? Who knows?

Mitchie curled up into a ball under the covers, breathing in his scent that lingered on his pillows. She wanted him near, and not just physically.

For quite awhile now, he'd been acting very distant and cold. And she wasn't sure why. So now, she's beginning to feel a new feeling. A new pain.

_It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame  
No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name  
It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down  
No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is…  
_

Mitchie laid awake, waiting for him to come home. She didn't know why she decided to stay at his house that night. She knew he'd be out for awhile. Now whether him being out had something to do with his career or he just didn't want to come home to her, she honestly wasn't sure.

Flashback

His strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark hair. They smiled lightly at each other.

He kissed her nose. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too," she whispered back.

He pulled her into a tight hug. She held on tightly as he rubbed her lower back. She never wanted him to let her go. She wanted to just stay in his arms forever.

End Flashback

That had been about a month ago. Then something happened. About a week later, Mitchie came over to visit. The warmth in his light brown eyes was replaced with a darkening coldness that sent a shiver down her spine. He didn't smile. He simply told her he was busy and that he'd call her later that night. He never did.

She cried all night that night. Her best friend, Caitlyn came over with a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and Mitchie's favorite movie. The girls sat up in Mitchie's room and stayed up all night, eating ice cream and watching the movie. Mitchie cried every once in a while and Caitlyn was there to comfort her. When she stopped, Caitlyn managed to pull out yet another carton of ice cream and the girls shared it. Mitchie wasn't sure how much ice cream they ate that night but she knew that in the morning, the two had massive stomach aches.

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel it slices deep  
It seems so harmless, but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse_

Oh, oh

Mitchie sat up and was about to pull her phone out the call her mom when the bedroom door opened and Shane stood there in the doorway. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever to Mitchie. The coldness was still in his eyes and they seemed to darken when he saw Mitchie sitting in his bed.

He didn't say anything as he crossed the room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt, quite similar to what Mitchie was currently wearing. Mitchie looked down at her hands awkwardly, wringing her hands together, refusing to look up. Now she seriously thought staying here was a very stupid idea.

She felt Shane climb in bed next to her. His hand rubbed her lower back briefly before he turned on his side, facing away from her, and fell asleep.

She still refused to look up, scared he might still be watching her. Him rubbing her back was the most affectionate thing he'd done in the last few weeks. She wasn't sure what caused it, but she was glad it happened.

She lay down beside him, facing away from him, not wanting to look at him, fearing the tears might start coming.

_It's not so much in the words that you don't say  
It's not when you act in the distant, cold way  
It's more in your eyes how you look at me  
Like you no longer care for what I see  
_

Flashback

Mitchie came up to Shane's house, determined to find out what has been up with him the last week.

As she came to the front door, Nate and Jason were walking out. When their eyes landed on her, they immediately got looks of panic on their faces and they wrapped their arms around her and led her away from the house.

"Whoa! What're you guys doing?" she demanded as she was shoved into the backseat of Jason's car.

"Sorry, Mitch. You can't see Shane right now," Nate explained as he closed the car door. He climbed into the passenger's side while Jason got in behind the wheel.

Mitchie looked confused. "What're you guys talking about?" she questioned.

Jason turned around and looked at her. "Trust me, Mitchie. Shane's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now," he said.

"Not even you guys?"

"We were there for about two minutes before Shane screamed at us to get out and nearly broke down in tears," Nate informed.

Mitchie felt a pang in her heart as Jason started the car and pulled away. She watched as Shane's house faded into the distance. Something was seriously wrong with him. And she was determined to figure out what it was.

End Flashback

The sun slowly rose and Mitchie groaned, turning over to try and avoid the light hitting her eyes. Her face was pressed into something other than her pillow. Cracking her eyes opened, she realized she had her face buried in Shane's chest. She smiled and cuddled even closer to him. This hadn't happened in a while. And she wasn't about to miss a second of it.

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel it slices deep  
It seems so harmless, but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse  
_

Shane slowly opened his eyes and realized Mitchie was cuddled close to him. He stared at her for a while before he gently pushed her away and climbed out of bed. He changed quickly and left the room.

Mitchie woke about five minutes later, immediately feeling the empty space beside her. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She was alone. Again.

She couldn't even remember a time when she actually woke up to Shane still laying beside her, smiling down at her lovingly. That's one of the things she missed more than anything.

She grabbed her cell off of the bedside table, tears threatening to fall, and called Caitlyn.

"Hey, Mitch Mitch. What'd that bastard do this time?" was the first thing Caitlyn said when she answered.

Mitchie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her free arm around them. "Caity, can you come pick me up?" she whimpered.

"Sure. Do I need to bring the ice cream?" Caitlyn questioned, already starting to get her sneakers on and grabbing her car keys off her dresser.

"Yeah. And lots of it," Mitchie replied.

"Ok. What movie?"

"The Notebook."

"You're fave," Caitlyn giggled.

Mitchie sniffled again. "Thanks, Cait," she said quietly.

"No prob, girlie. I'll be right over," Caitlyn said as she rushed out the door.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up and Caitlyn angrily climbed into her car. She swore she was gonna talk to that no-good, bratty, self-centered asshole the next time she saw him.

She drove to Shane's house and parked in the driveway. She stormed up to the front door and didn't even bother knocking. She just barged right in.

"Hey!" Shane yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Where is she, you self-centered ass!?" Caitlyn screamed.

"Probably upstairs crying somewhere," Shane replied coldly.

Caitlyn's blood boiled. "And you don't even care that you're girlfriend is up there crying!?" she exclaimed.

Shane shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine," he replied.

That threw Caitlyn over the edge. She marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "That's for making my best friend cry. This –" She kicked him in the shin– "is for all the shit you've put her through the last few weeks. And this –" She kneed him in the worst spot to knee a guy– "is for not even caring!"

Shane fell to his knees in front of her, gasping for breath. That girl was tough.

"I can't believe any of us even began to think you changed! You're still the self-centered jackass you were before camp! And to think I actually let Mitchie date you! I should've known letting her get mixed up with someone like you would only cause problems! So you know what, I'll do something I know she's wanted to do for a while. It's over, Shane. You can forget about ever having any sort of future with Mitchie! You two are over! You hear me!? O-V-E-R! OVER!"

Caitlyn stormed up the stairs, leaving Shane on the ground, groaning in pain. She walked down the hallway to Shane's room and shoved open the door to find Mitchie sobbing on the bed. She rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

_You had to go and show me just how good your love could be  
Then you threw it all away  
Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain  
So I'm asking baby, please stay.  
_

"Caitlyn, I don't want it to be over," Mitchie said quietly as they sat on Mitchie's bed back home.

Caitlyn looked at her in shock. "After everything he's put you through, you still want to stay with him?" she asked in disbelief.

"I love him, Cait. I always have and I always will, whether he still loves me or not," Mitchie explained.

Caitlyn sighed. "Mitchie, I know you can never get over your first love but I don't think going back to him is a good idea. He's not who we thought he was," she pointed out.

Mitchie let out a small sob. "I know he's not but…that doesn't change how I feel about him," she admitted.

Caitlyn reached over and played with Mitchie's hair, gently pushing it out of her face. "Mitch, listen to me. You're way better off without him," she advised.

Mitchie sighed and scooped some ice cream onto her spoon. She licked her spoon clean before saying, "I want to be with him, even if he doesn't want to be with me."

Caitlyn thought Mitchie was going insane. Shane made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with Mitchie. And yet she was still willing to throw her life away and stay with him.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to let everything Mitchie just said sink in. She scooted closer to her friend and took hold of her hand. "Mitch, seriously, think about what you're doing. Think about everything you're gonna throw away if you stay with him. Think about all the opportunities you'll miss out on. You've got a bright future ahead of you and I know you don't want to admit it but Shane is not in it," she said.

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears. Caitlyn's words hit her hard but she knew she was right.

She shook her head, eyes closed tightly. But that didn't stop the tears.

"Please, Cait, just make it stop," she begged.

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie into a tight hug as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Shane Gray has officially pushed Mitchie Torres over the edge.

Shane Gray has officially become number one on Caitlyn Gellar's hit list.

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel it slices deep  
It seems so harmless, but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

It was about three in the morning and Mitchie was still wide awake. Caitlyn was fast asleep beside her, curled into a ball, hogging most of the blankets. But Mitchie didn't mind.

She held the teddy bear Shane had gotten her tightly to her chest. She finally realized that Caitlyn was right. If she wants this pain to stop, there was only one thing she could do. She had to leave Shane. And fast.

She heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She reached over and grabbed it, reading the text from Shane.

'Mitchie, I'm soooooooooo sorry. PLEASE forgive me!'

Mitchie rolled her eyes, something that surprised her. Normally, she'd smile and reply, 'I forgive you, Shane.' But not this time. No, this time, she was going to stand up for herself and not let Shane Gray walk all over her.

'No, Shane. I'm sorry but you blew it. It's over. Go find some other girl to torture every day. Cause I'm done with you.'

She hit send and smiled to herself, feeling, for once, happy.

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
The pain grows worse  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
The pain grows worse_

Mitchie finally found the cure to stop the growing pain. She called it quits. If the boy she though she loved was only going to put her through pain and misery, then she wanted nothing to do with him. Even if that boy was Shane Gray.

Mitchie smiled as Nate and Jason came to pick up her and Caitlyn the next day. The four friends were going to head out to see a movie and get some dinner together.

"So, how you holding up?" Nate asked Mitchie, who smiled.

"I can honestly say I've never been happier," she admitted truthfully.

All three friends smiled. Jason wrapped his arms around both girls' shoulders. "You know I love you two, right?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Both girls giggled and kissed his cheek. "We love you too, Jase," they said together.

Jason smiled and lowered his arms.

The four got into Jason's car and he drove them to the movie theater.

And Mitchie never heard from Shane again.

_Oh, oh  
The pains grows worse_

**i am IN LOVE with the Caitlyn/Shane part! lol! i can totally see her doing that to him! which kinda sucks cuz that hurts pretty bad! lol! now don't kill me for making Shane a total dumbass. he's kinda worse than he was in the movie! lol! i didn't think that was really possible!! haha!**

**anyways, my throat's hurting so i'm gonna go take some medicine or something and then see if i can get that next chapter of Love's Bittersweet Pain finished before the end of the night cuz once i leave for New York, there won't be any updates until i get back. well...if my daddy brings his laptop, then you guys might get lucky with one or two updates. lol! but don't worry. i won't be gone for long! lol!**

**review please! tell me what you thought!**

**Peace.Love.Jonas.**


	2. Author's Note

Ok, thanks to some constructive criticism from **Squid**, I decided to write a few more chapters explaining why Shane is suddenly acting the way he is. It's not my top priority but I'll try to work on them. If you'd like for me to do that, let me know and I'll get started on them cuz I don't really have anything else to do right now! lol!

As for the next chapter in LBP (Love's Bittersweet Pain), bad news. I'm in New York right now and I had half of the chapter written and saved on my flash drive that I forgot at home. I planned to bring it with me but I ended up forgetting cuz of all the last minute packing we did at 5 in the morning before we left! lol! So sorry about that! I'll see if I can remember anything I wrote and try to rewrite it but if I don't like how it turns out, I'll probably just stop and you guys have to wait till I get home on Tuesday! Sorry!!

Peace.Love.Jonas.


	3. Three Weeks Earlier

ok well, here's the first chapter, i guess. or second. whichever you prefer. lol! not the greatest but it's gonna get better. it's gonna start off before the Mithcie/Shane incident from the first chapter and then we'll switch to after that where Shane fights through depression and trying to get Mitchie back and all that other good crap! so there's a lovely little preview of what's to come! lol!

oh, and in this chapter, you will find out the reason Shane was acting like a dumbass before. the more we get into this story, the clearer everything becomes and it'll all just blend together. hope you like!!

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier

The sun had just peaked over the horizon when the alarm clock in Shane Gray's bedroom decided to blast its ear-piecing shriek into the room.

Shane groaned from beneath the comforter. His hand reached out towards his bedside table, searching desperately for his alarm clock. When his hand finally found it, he slammed his fist down on top of it, silencing the annoying sound. Satisfied with the silence, he rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep.

Not two seconds later, his bedroom door flung open and his very excited friends rushed in, both still dressed in their pajamas. They ran over to the bed and jumped on it, nearly landing on top of Shane, who was about two seconds away from screaming.

"Come on, Shane! Time to get up!" Nate exclaimed, grabbing Shane by the shoulders and shaking him. Shane swatted his hands away.

"Yeah dude. Gotta get up," Jason agreed.

"Why?" Shane mumbled.

Nate pulled the covers off his head. He tried stifling his laughter when he saw Shane's messed up hair. Shane glared at him.

"Well, um –" Nate cleared his throat in an attempt to stop his giggles before continuing. "We've got some press crap today and Frank wants to talk to us before everything."

Shane groaned and turned over.

Nate glanced at Jason and smirked. He climbed on top of Shane, sitting on his stomach.

"Jesus Christ," Shane hissed, trying to push Nate off of him. Nate laughed and started bouncing. Shane nearly screamed as he shoved Nate. But he was firmly planted on top of him and he wouldn't get off until Shane got out of bed.

"Ok, ok, ok. You win. Now get off!" Shane yelled.

Nate laughed and climbed off him. "I haven't done that in years," he commented.

"Last time you did that was our first interview and Shane refused to even open his eyes, let alone get out of bed," Jason reminded.

"We were how old?" Shane questioned as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I was 12," Nate laughed. "Jason was gonna be 15 soon and you were 14."

Shane chuckled. "You were a very hyper 12-year-old," he teased.

Nate rolled his eyes. "And you were a very short-tempered 14-year-old," he shot back. Shane's smile disappeared.

Jason let out a giggle. "You did get angry real easily," he agreed.

Shane glared at him. "Well you weren't exactly the brightest 16-year-old there ever was," he snapped.

Jason pouted. "You're mean," he complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shane chuckled and shook his head. "Ok, you two, out. I gotta get changed," he said and he started pushing his friends toward the door.

"Just hurry. We gotta be at Hot Tunes soon," Nate explained as he stepped out of the room.

"How soon?" Shane questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"In about an hour. And it takes about twenty minutes to get there so you might wanna hurry. Your hair's a mess," Nate commented with a goofy grin.

Shane glared at him before slamming the door shut.

Nate chuckled and looked at Jason. "He still manages to surprise me," he joked.

Camp Rock

One hour and twenty minutes later found Shane, Nate, and Jason at Hot Tunes Records, Shane impatiently tapping his foot, Nate playing with his fingers, and Jason staring blankly into space.

"Is Frank ever gonna show up?" Shane grumbled.

Nate shrugged, not looking up.

Shane groaned.

After what seemed like forever, the boys' manager finally came out of his office, smiling brightly at them.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologized as he approached them. They stood up. "Had an important meeting."

Shane was about to open his mouth to retaliate when Nate cut him off. "It's cool. Now what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

Frank ushered them into his office. Nate and Jason sat down while Shane simply leaned against the table, tired of sitting for the past half hour in the lobby.

For the next hour or so, the boys talked with their manager about their interview. Frank explained some of the stuff that might come up and the boys just sat there and nodded. Shane rolled his eyes every once and a while, already knowing all this stuff. Then, Shane's favorite topic came up; Mitchie.

"Shane, they'll probably ask you about your relationship with Mitchie," Frank stated and Shane's ears perked up. He suddenly had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were practically sparkling. Frank chuckled at the young boy's reaction. "You do realize you don't wanna spill too much yet, right?" he asked.

Shane nodded. "I talked to Mitchie last night. She said she'd rather not put too much out there too soon," he explained.

Frank nodded. "Girl's smart," he commented.

Shane let out a light laugh.

"So, just say the basics, like that you met at camp and you started dating on the last night there. Saying everything's going fine and you'd rather not say anything else. If they bug you anymore about it, just laugh it off and say you'd rather not talk about your personal life," Frank instructed.

Shane nodded, that huge smile still plastered across his face. He hadn't been asked about his relationship yet since he just released the news to the public after him and Mitchie had been spotted leaving a restaurant holding hands and rumors quickly spread. In an interview not too long after that, he set the record straight but no more questions had been asked. But everyone was prepared for the whirlwind of questions that would soon be thrown their way.

"How is Mitchie doing now that everyone knows?" Frank questioned.

Shane's smile seemed to get bigger, liking the idea of talking about Mitchie instead of that stupid interview. "She's getting along pretty well. Everyone's kinda bugging her about it but she says it's not as bad as she though it would be," he explained.

Jason was staring off into space again when he felt Nate kick him under the table. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at his younger band mate, who was smirking in Shane's direction. Jason looked over at him and smiled. He knew that look. Mitchiewas brought up in the conversation. The entire time, Jason and Nate were smirking at Shane, who remained obviously to basically everything.

By the time the boys finally got out of Hot Tunes, it was already time for lunch. They decided to drive to a McDonalds to grab something quick to eat before their interview.

As they were sitting at a table, Shane's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Shane, it's Uncle Brown."

"Oh, hey, Uncle Brown. What's up?" Shane asked.

"You need to come home. Now," Brown ordered.

"Why?" Shane knew he probably looked as confused as he felt. His friends were watching him, wondering what was going on.

"There's been an accident," Brown informed.

Shane could feel his heartbeat quicken. An accident? This definitely didn't sound good. "What kind of accident?" he questioned/

"It's your parents, Shane. They…"

Shane's breathing grew faster and shaky.

"Shane, just come home and I'll tell you," Brown finally said.

"But –"

"No buts, Shane! Just come home!" Brown ordered and he hung up.

Shane slowly lowered his phone from his ear and looked up at Nate and Jason's worried faces.

"What's up?" Nate questioned.

Shane shook his head. "I have no idea. But I have to go," he replied and he stood up and rushed out of the building, leaving Nate and Jason speechless. They glanced at each other before springing out of their seats and chasing after Shane. But by the time they reached the parking lot, he was gone.

Camp Rock

Shane arrived home to find Brown's car along with his grandparents' cars in the driveway. Confused was definitely an understatement at this point.

He parked in the street (seeing as there was no more room in the driveway) and hurried inside. He found his grandparents and Brown waiting his him in the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously, seeing the distraught looks on everyone's faces.

Brown stepped forward, laying a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Your parents…they were killed in a car crash today."

Shane felt his legs give out and he had to grip his uncle's shirt to keep himself from collapsing to the ground. Tears filled his eyes and immediately began falling down his face. 'This can't be happening,' he thought as he looked around at everyone, praying one of them would assure him it was all fake or it was just a nightmare he would wake up from in a few minutes and see Nate and Jason smiling down at him, Nate sitting on his stomach, bouncing up and down in an attempt to get him up. But the longer he looked, the more he realized that it wasn't fake and his parents were, indeed, dead.

Realizing Shane was about ready to just pass out, Brown wrapped his arm around Shane's waist, wrapping Shane's arm around his neck to try and stable him.

To Shane, the room was spinning and everything just seemed to blend together. He gripped onto his uncle, knowing he couldn't walk on his own.

Brown led him over to the living room and helped him sit down on the couch. Shane placed his head in his hands and cried. His shoulders shook as he continued to sob. Brown sat down beside his nephew and rubbed his back, quite unsure of what to do. He's never been anything other than the fun uncle to Shane. Did he have to step in as a father figure now?

"Do you wanna come live with me, buddy?" he asked.

Shane picked his head up and looked at Brown. He shook his head weakly. "No. I wanna stay here," he replied.

Brown nodded and continued rubbing his back.

It wouldn't be long until this whole situation brought on new problems that would ultimately ruin the last few decent things left in Shane Gray's life.

* * *

Nessy's very tired cuz she stayed up late last night with her little brother, writing this chapter and watching him play video games while her parents, aunts, and uncles partied downstairs after a wedding. so now she really just wants to take a nap but a cook out is going on downstairs and everyone is loud again. she thinks New York is quite different than how it was when she was little. oh! and Zac Efron is in New York with her right now!! YAY!! now where's Joe Jonas!?

see, Nessy's so tired, she's talking in third person! look how much she loves you guys!! she stays up late and writes you chapters for her stories that you guys love so much! now make her happy and write her a really nice review telling her you love this story and that you agree with her when she says that the Nate and Shane scene at the beginning of the chapter is too damn cute! lol!


	4. Slipping Into Darkness

wow! i've never uploaded two chapters in one day! yay for me! lol!

is it just me or does the name of this chapter sound really dark and depressing and...emo-ish? haha! that's not a word! lol!

ok, well, a couple people were a bit confused by the last chapter so i'm gonna answer your questions here.

**stargazer12345 **- she wasn't living at his house. she decided to spend the night there.

**blonde-gal** - i don't think everyone at Camp Rock was the same age. looking at everyone, the ages looked like they varied. and since the JoBros don't look the same age, i thought i'd make them different ages. maybe i'm wrong. idk. haha! as for Shane freezing her out, that's kinda answered in this chapter. it'll be cleared up more as this continues.

hope that answers those questions! and i hope you enjoy this!! i'm missing a cook out for this! lol! jk! no seriously, i am missing it. i just don't really care too much cuz i don't know half the people here! lol! and they're supposed to be related to me! my family's too confusing! haha!

* * *

Sometimes it seems like everything in your life is just going perfect. You're getting good grades in school, you have so many friends that you can't hang out with all of them in just one weekend, your family is amazing, you're dating someone so incredibly special to you, it seems like it'll last forever, and the sky has never seemed so bright.

But then there's times when everything just goes downhill before you even have a chance to take it all in and realize how amazing your life truly is. Everything you ever loved is sucked away from you so quickly, you're left in a daze. Depression takes over and you push away the people you need the most at that point. But it's too hard to let anyone in now that the most important thing in your life is gone. The skies seem grey and the sun never seems to shine bright enough to pull you out of the darkness that you slipped into.

To Shane Gray, nothing seemed bright enough. Everything in his life was dull and meaningless. And he couldn't put an end to the pain of losing someone he loves.

For hours on end, he sat in his room, crying his eyes out. His Uncle Brown sat downstairs, making sure nothing too drastic happened. He could sense a depression coming on. And he wasn't about to take any chances on letting Shane stay home alone. If he wasn't going to come live Brown, Brown would come live with him.

One day, a very curious and concerned girlfriend of Shane by the name of Mitchie Torres pulled into Shane's driveway, ready to find out what it was that made Shane lock himself away from any sort of civilization. He hadn't called her in nearly a week and she was a bit worried. Shane would normally call her every day. But something was different and not even Nate or Jason had the answers.

She knocked on the door and a very tired and depressed looking Shane answered. The look in his eyes was something Mitchie had never seen before. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming, something he never showed around her. She refused to look him in the eye as that coldness was sending shivers down her spine.

"What do you want?" Shane snapped.

Mitchie looked back up at him in shock. He never talked to her that way. He'd used that tone once. It was during camp when he found out she had lied to him. He sounded hurt and broken and confused.

"Um…I was wondering if everything's ok. You haven't called me," she stated, setting a hand gently on his arm.

He jerked it away and replied coldly, "I'm busy. I'll call you tonight." And he slammed the door in her face.

Mitchie stood on the front porch for a while, simply staring at the door. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Something happened and Mitchie had no idea what to do. Shane was obviously hurting but it didn't look like he was ready to talk about it. And she didn't like that idea.

She knew Shane well enough to know that if something was bothering him and he kept all his emotions bottled up inside, he eventually cracked and a depression would hit him hard and fast before anyone could stop it. The last thing she wanted was for Shane to slip into a depression. But if she kept pushing him to talk, she'd end up pushing him away and the depression might come even quicker.

Deciding against knocking on the door again and begging him to talk to her, Mitchie turned around and headed back to her car. She climbed into it and drove away.

Shane watched Mitchie leave from his bedroom window. He half expected her to knock again. So to watch her walk away from his house without so much as looking back caused plenty of new tears to come pouring down his face. Did Mitchie not care that he was hurting? Or did he not make it obvious enough that something was wrong?

'Maybe I'm just being melodramatic,' he thought as he wiped the tears off his cheeks and turned away from the window.

Then again, is there ever really a limit to how dramatic someone can be when they lose their parents? Everyone handles loses in different ways. Maybe his way wasn't so different. The most dramatic thing he had done was locking himself away from anyone other than his uncle. And even him he barely talked to.

Shane walked across the room and laid down on his bed, curling himself into a ball. That was something he hadn't done in years. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get away from everything. Slipping into darkness, he lost all feeling. For the first time in a week, he felt at peace. He laid there for nearly an hour, not thinking, not moving, not feeling.

But then, he let his mind wander to Mitchie. Did she not care about him? Why else would she walk away from him without so much as turning around? If she had turned around, Shane would've at least been reassured that she was considering questioning him again. But she didn't so much as hesitate. She simply walked to her car and drove away.

Of course, he hadn't exactly been the nicest to her. He'd slammed the door in her face. He didn't smile or talk to her like he normally did.

Maybe she was just as confused as he was.

Camp Rock

Mitchie sat in her room, waiting for that phone call from Shane. But it never came. Nearly in tears, she grabbed her phone and called Caitlyn, needing some comfort.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked worryingly when she heard her best friend's hurt voice.

"Caity, I need you over here," Mitchie choked.

"Why? What happened?" Caitlyn questioned as she began to slip her shoes on.

"I'll explain when you get here. Can you bring over some ice cream and The Notebook?"

Caitlyn was a little shocked. Ice cream and Mitchie's favorite movie? Something was definitely up. And she had a feeling it involved a certain rock star.

"Ok. I'll be right over," she replied and they both hung up.

Caitlyn rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a few pints of Ben and Jerry's before heading into the living room and grabbing the DVD. She shoved the DVD into her bag and placed the ice cream into plastic bags before running out of the house, climbing in her car, and driving quickly over to Mitchie's house. When she arrived, Mrs. Torres was a little surprised to see her there.

"Caitlyn? What're you doing here?" she questioned as she let the young girl inside.

"Mitchie called. She said she needed me to come over. I think something happened between her and Shane," Caitlyn explained.

Mrs. Torres looked rather concerned as she glanced over towards the stairs. "Oh my…well, go on up," she said.

Caitlyn smiled and ran upstairs to Mitchie's room. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Mitchie's tear-stained face to appear in the doorway. She opened the door wider and let Caitlyn inside.

"Ok, now. Spill," Caitlyn ordered as she sat down on Mitchie's bed and pulled on the first pint of ice cream and two spoons. She handed one to Mitchie as she sat down beside her. She opened the carton and the two shared the ice cream. Mitchie took a bite before beginning.

"I went over to see Shane today and he was acting really weird," she explained.

"Weird how?" Caitlyn questioned before eating a large spoonful of ice cream.

"Like really cold and kinda distant. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He just said he was busy and that he'd call me but he never did," Mitchie replied.

"Maybe he fell asleep or something," Caitlyn suggested, trying to make her friend feel better.

Mitchie shrugged. "He did look pretty tired. But normally he'd never forget to call me. He'd do that before he even thought about falling asleep, no matter how tired he was. I know something's wrong with him. I just don't think I should push it."

Caitlyn stood up and grabbed The Notebook from her bag. She walked over to the TV to put it in as she said, "You might wanna. If he's acting this different, there must be something seriously wrong." She placed the DVD in and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"But that's the thing. I don't really think I should push him cause I know that he's got issues where if I were to push him, he might…" Mitchie stopped and looked down at the ice cream in her lap.

Caitlyn turned around and looked at Mitchie. "He might what?" she urged.

"He might…he might become depressed," Mitchie finished.

Caitlyn was a bit taken aback. She hadn't expected that one. "D-Depressed?" she repeated.

Mitchie nodded. "Unfortunately yeah. And who knows what that's gonna lead to," she stated.

Caitlyn nodded. She had a pretty good idea. But she didn't want to tell Mitchie her thoughts. She knew it would only cause more problems.

The two girls sat up half the night, eating ice cream and watching movies. The next morning, the two were sick to their stomachs.

"Next time, you two might not want to eat so much ice cream," Mrs. Torres laughed as she gave the girls medicine to try calming their stomach aches.

The medicine seemed to make it worse for Mitchie and she jumped off her bed and ran into her bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She didn't think she'd ever tasted something so disgusting.

She staggered back into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed next to Caitlyn.

"I hate guys," she grumbled.

Caitlyn chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Me too," she agreed.

* * *

mama mia! here i go again! my, my, how can i resist you?

i'm excited for that movie! lol! anyways, (rocks back and forth on her feet childishly) what'd ya think? haha! i had dessert! i'm kinda hyper!! whoo!

lol! ok, well, comments? questions? concerns? anything i should know? leave a review!! whoo! haha! that rhymed!

damn, ok, my writing skills definitely changed from the last chapter to this one! haha!

semi-long pointless author's note is now coming to an end!! review please!!

Peace.Love.Jonas.

PS. crap, i was so tired last chapter, i never added that! and my grammer skills were suckish! lol!


End file.
